Kat Caught Your Tongue
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Damon Salvatore went through a traumatic experience as a young boy at the age of 7, and ever since he's been mute. 10 years later, that all changes when he meets Elena Gilbert a kind and beautiful girl who just so happens to resemble someone he once knew.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"Choo, choo," my favorite babysitter of all time, Kitty Kat, makes the sound of a train.

"Choo, choo," I copy and start pushing my trains along my first ever train set.

My babysitter smiles at me. She's really pretty and her eyes are alight. She has long brown curly hair and big pretty brown eyes.

I like her a lot. Actually, I love Kitty Kat. Mommy says that she is her favorite babysitter, she's mine too. She is prettier and way more fun than old stinky Mrs. Flowers.

She always plays with me since my little brother isn't here to play. My little brother is with my Grammy and Grand-pappy in Florida. Mommy says dad and little brother will be moving here really soon, and will be here in time for school to start. I'm so excited, I'm a big boy now, and I'm starting first grade. My little brother is still in pre-school; mommy said he isn't ready for kindergarten, whatever that means.

I continue playing trains with Kitty Kat, when I hear a strange noise. I look over to Kitty Kat and she is very still, like a statue. Is she okay?

I hear the noise again this time coming from the front door. It's a rattling sound. I'm scared. Kitty Kat stands up and I shoot up beside her and hug her leg tightly holding on for dear life.

Kitty Kat tells me to go hide and to be very quiet and not come out until she tells me. I reluctantly let go of her. I run and hide in the closet beside the living room. I can still see Kitty Kat.

The door slowly opens and inside steps a man in a black jacket. He is very tall and mean looking. I don't like him.

Kitty Kat looks scared, she is shaking. She's whispering to the man, that she's babysitting and asking him please not to do this, do what?

The man just smiles a very weird smile. It makes me feel funny, in a very bad, bad way. I really don't like this mean man.

The man grabs Kitty Kat's hair and twists her around harshly. She sees me and puts her finger to her mouth signaling me to be very, very quiet. I listen.

The man pushes Kitty to the floor and takes out a shiny and sharp object. I'm scared. He gets on top of Kitty Kat and holds her hands above her head in one of his hands. Kitty is squirming, but he threatens to cut her throat if she doesn't stop. She stops right away. Kitty starts crying and a tearing sound is made. He cut Kitty's shirt in half. She's wearing a red cuppy like shirt underneath that is very short and shows all her tummy.

Another tearing sound and Kitty has no cuppy shirt either. Kitty sees me out of the corner of her eye and cries harder. The man slaps her hard across her face. Kitty Kat whimpers in pain. Poor Kitty. I want to help, but I'm scared of that man and Kitty told me to hide and stay hidden.

The man then tears Kitty's pants off and her red underwear. Why would her do that?

The man then undoes his belt and pushes his pants down. He has no underwear! Gross. He has a big winky and he roughly shoves it into Kitty Kat. Where did he put it?

Kitty Kat is crying still and the man is moving in and out of her, he is making weird sounds. Why is he doing that to Kitty Kat? She doesn't like it.

Finally the man pulls out of Kitty and a white substance is shot out of his winky and all over Kitty Kats tummy. What is that?

Kitty Kat is still beneath him sniffling. The man pulls up his pants and stands up leaving Kitty on the ground in her torn up clothes with a white sticky substance on her tummy.

He smiles down at her and it makes me want to cry the way he just smiled.

He pulls out a black gun from his pocket and Kitty sees it. Her eyes widen.

"Why," she asks hoarsely.

"Kat, Kat, Kat," the man says, "You know why."

Then the man shoots Kitty twice in the chest and I gasp. The man looks over to me and smiles his evil smile at me before walking out of my house, shutting the door behind him.

I rush out of the closet and go over to Kitty Kat to see if she's okay. There is a lot of red sticky stuff all on the floor around her, mommy won't like this mess.

"Kitty, are you okay?" I crouch down next to her.

I touch her arm and she's really cold. I rush over to the couch and grab my blue blankie and lay it over her. I also grab my teddy bear, Thomas, after Thomas the train and lay next to Kitty Kat hoping to warm her up, she's really cold. Her lips are blue.

I lay with Kitty and fall asleep next to her.

I awake to a loud scream. I am all covered in the red sticky stuff, it smells funny. I look up and mommy is white all over.

"Mommy," I ask. I get up from the floor and bring Thomas with me and go over to mommy.

Mommy starts crying and hyperventilating. I hug mommy.

"Mommy shush, Kitty Kat is sleeping, she's not feeling well," I tell her and that only causes her to cry more.

Mommy tells me to go clean up in the bathroom and she'll be right there.

Mommy calls someone, I hear her say blood, and dead girl, and my son, and some other words I don't understand.

Why is mommy so upset? The mean man from last night is gone now.

When mommy joins me in the bathroom she grabs a washcloth and starts cleaning my face. I hear sirens in the background. Police are nearby.

When I leave the bathroom police are here in my house. What are they doing here?

The police are surrounding Kitty Kat on the floor. Why won't they let her sleep, she's not feeling well.

My mommy goes over to the police man and starts talking to him and then points at me. What is going on?

A police man comes over to me and asks me if I saw anything that happened to Kitty Kat, and I tell him yes.

Mommy and another police man come over to me and I tell them everything I saw with Kitty Kat and the mean tall man.

Mommy cries when she hears my story and the two police men look white like ghosts. I know the mean tall man was scary but he' gone now.

I look over at Kitty Kat and see she's in a big black bag. What are they doing to her? I run over to her and my mommy calls after me. A police man grabs me and says I can't touch the body.

I scream it's not a body it's Kitty Kat, my babysitter, and another policeman comes over and says, not anymore kid, to me. What does he mean not anymore?

I ask him what he means and he says she's dead. I tell him he's wrong she's just sleepy because she's not feeling well.

He just looks at me with sad eyes before rolling Kitty Kats body out of my house. That was the last time I ever saw Kitty Kat, until today.


	2. Home

**Hey here's an update, bear with me. I have some major plans for this story. I hope you all stick around to see where it goes. Please enjoy.**

It's been five long years. Five years I've been gone from the town I once called home. I've missed it so much, but it was time to come home.

My twin brother Jeremy and I have been in Europe traveling across the continent for the past five years with our father who is a doctor, or surgeon to be exact. During the past five years my father has been going around Europe to multiple medical conferences discussing a new cure that he's been working on for over a decade.

It was hard with him gone all the time, but Jeremy and I were able to make the best of it. And when I say best, I mean best. We got to travel and visit landmarks and museums, it was really a once in a lifetime opportunity, which never would of happened if my mother hadn't passed away.

My mother Miranda Sommers Gilbert was quite the woman. She was smart, funny, kind, and knew her way around a kitchen. She died when I was 12 from drowning, I was devastated, we all were. My father really got into his work even more if that's possible when she passed. Jeremy started getting into drugs and that's when my father decided to take us with him.

I didn't want to leave my friends, my school, my childhood home, or my life but it was for the best. We all needed a change, and leaving Mystic Falls was just what the doctor ordered.

As time passed traveling and never staying anywhere for too long, my brother and I were put into a boarding school in London, and over break we'd join my father to once again travel around Europe staying in his friend's homes and sometimes resorts or hotels. Although during school I had a few of ok friends and so did Jer, although they weren't real lifelong friendships. Life was different than what we were used to growing up and it wasn't terrible to say the least, but Jer and I never really got to develop the friendships we wanted. We were all each other really had during that time.

When our father Grayson Gilbert was at medical conferences and at various hospitals, Jer and I would wonder around wherever we were and would just do our own thing. I would write and he would draw. Our talents grew and over time I competed in writing competitions and Jer in art competitions, we won quite a lot of them. Between the both of us we have over 150 awards, plaques, metals, trophies, and ribbons. I've been published and so has Jeremy. Our art was an escape for us both and we reveled in it.

I met writer like myself who I got on with and Jer met fellow artists and did the same. But, we both wanted more and that is why we're on a plane alone heading back to the place we once called home, Mystic Falls.

Our father however is staying in London at this point where he's settled down for now to continue his work. Jer and I are headed back to our old home, our childhood home to live with our Aunt Jenna who is in her junior year of college at Whitmore and will be living with us for an undisclosed amount of time.

Which takes us back to us going back home to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

…

As our flight lands, I look over at Jer and his face mirrors my own, we are home. Jer and I both wait in our seats until no one is left on the plane but us and the attendants. Jer slowly rises and then so do I. He opens the storage cabinet and takes down our carry ons, his a large black backpack and mine a tan passenger bag.

Right before we exit the plane Jer turns to look at me and I give him one small reassuring smile as we exit through the gate. We head down to the luggage claim and look for our suitcases on the rotating carousel.

I spot my two navy blue suitcases and Jer spots his black suitcases and we head out to greet our Aunt Jenna.

As soon as we exit the baggage claim Jer and I hear our names being called, or more shouted.

"Jeremy, Elena," we hear repeatedly, "Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, over here," we hear again.

"Jer you hear that," I ask.

"Yeah," he replies shortly. We both look around us only to spot "Gilbert" on a white card written in sharpie being waved around by our very own Aunt Jenna.

I smile softly and giggle myself as I look at Jer and see him looking back at me, we both have the same idea in mind and with that we drop our suitcases and run over to hug our wacky aunt.

"Oh I missed you guys," she says tearfully as she tightly hugs us back.

"We missed you to Aunt Jenna," I say as I squeeze her tight.

"We really did," Jeremy admits sheepishly embarrassed to say something so heartfelt and full of emotion.

"Aww," Jenna and I say in union and Jeremy tries to pull away a bit annoyed. He successfully pulls away only to be pulled back in.

"Jer we were just joking," I placate him.

"Elena don't lie to him," she says and we both giggle.

"You both suck," Jeremy says grumpily, but hugs us back none the less.

Finally we all pull away and Jer and I grab our luggage.

"So how was Europe," Jenna asks as we start leaving the airport and head to her car.

"Good," Jer replies.

"Great," I manage. Jenna gets a look of bewilderment on her face and stares at us shocked.

"What," Jeremy and I ask in union.

"What do you mean what, I just asked you how Europe was and you answer good and great, is that all I get," she asks her voice laced with hysterics.

Jer and I sigh simultaneously and smile at Jenna.

"It's been a long day," Jer says and I continue, "We'll talk about it later." Jer and I put our suitcases into the back of her silver BMW.

"I guess I'll take it for now, but later we will talk about what you've been up to the past 5 years," she says as she opens her driver door and gets in.

"Don't worry Jenna we will," I promise as I climb into the passenger seat and Jer climbs into the back.

"However, I will say this, I'm glad to have you both home," she says sweetly before starting the car.

"Me too Jenna, me too," I say as we leave the airport and head back to what I once called home.

**How was it?****Hmmm? Tell me all your thoughts, questions, ideas, comments, etc. All is welcome. Just be sure to review. NO Reviews/NO Updates.**


	3. Things Change

**Hey Just wanted to make some things clear. Sickle cell is not exclusive to black people, it is also in the mediterranean, india, asia, and South and Central America. However, I decided to change it as it was getting too medical for my liking in my writing. The story line needed a lot of explanations, which I had, but then it drove away from the point of the story Damon being mute and his traumatic experience. So, I changed the way Elena's mother died, which will all come to tie in with Damon eventually and I think this way the story will be better appreciated. Please Forgive me, but a writer has to do what a writer has to do.**

It's already Jeremy and my first day at Mystic Falls High, where did the time go? When we got home with Jenna she gave us our house keys and we went straight to our old rooms and unpacked. We were exhausted after all we did just take a eight hour flight back home.

When we first pulled up to the house, it felt unreal. It hadn't changed at all, except it felt different, gloomier and cold. My heart stopped when Jenna opened up the door, it was like time had frozen, I had frozen.

I could tell Jer felt the same when I saw his fists closed so tight, his knuckles were white and he had tensed. Jenna gave us both a look of concern, but I just gave her a small I hope reassuring smile and went inside, Jeremy following suit.

When we stepped inside it was dark, just the way we left it, and all of a sudden it wasn't anymore, Jenna had switched on the lights. But, that didn't erase the darkness that still covered the house.

Slowly but surely I climbed the hard oak stairs without looking at our family pictures that covered the walls, I couldn't, not today, and I went straight to my old room that shared a conjoined bathroom with Jeremy's room.

As soon as I stepped inside my bedroom, I stilled and just looked around remembering. My room was a soft shade of purple, almost a lilac and everything was covered in flowers and butterflies. My twin sized bed was made with a hello kitty comforter and my once treasured bear, Jer Bear, who I had named after Jeremy because it ticked him off at the time, but now seeing it laying on my bed waiting just made me want to cry.

My mother had bought Jer and I twin bears, one a boy and one a girl. I had received the girl bear and Jer the boy, but I later changed my bear from a she to a he and named him Jer Bear, something my own brother didn't like too much. He had even thrown a tantrum saying that it was a girl bear, and I couldn't do that. My mother had calmed him down and picked us both up and said it didn't matter if the bear was a girl or a boy, or what we chose to name them, all that mattered was that we never separate them, for they would miss the other terribly. From then on Jer and I played with our bears together and always stayed together, just like the twin bears.

Although for the past five years the twin bears have been separated by the bathroom Jer and I share, a promise we broke to them and our mother.

I placed my suitcases by my bed and pick up my long forgotten bear and went through the conjoined bathroom next door to see my real Jer.

I lightly knocked on the open door and saw Jer had done the same thing and picked up his Lena Bear who he made into a girl as I did mine a boy, and he looked just as heartbroken as I felt.

He saw that I had my bear as well and gave me a small sad smile. I quietly walked into his room to reunite our twin bears. I tearfully hugged Jer and he returned the hug with small tears glistening in his brown eyes.

"I miss her so much," he whispered into my hair.

"Me too Jer," I said finally breaking down. Moments later Jenna had come to check on us and saw us standing there with tears in our eyes, what she was going to say all but forgotten as she silently came over and hugged us both as tightly as she could hoping to take away some of our pain.

…

Later that night Jer and I had placed Jer and Lena Bear in my parent's room on my mother's small old delicate vanity, where she would sit quietly and brush her hair before bed every night and hum a lullaby to Jer and myself.

It felt right to display the bears there, together as they should be. It was our way of letting go of the past and moving on. This is something we never got to do.

After our mother's funeral Jer and I left with our father the next day and never got to really move on and grieve, we couldn't, not in front of him.

Dr. Grayson Gilbert was everything you could possibly imagine, he was tough, protective, caring, sensitive, and really just down to earth, but something he was not was open about his feelings, and he sure as hell didn't want to show his children just how much he was hurting by the loss of their mother, and the love of his life. He needed to be strong for the both of us. And he was.

I think about this as I hop in the shower to get ready for school. Gosh school. I don't know if I'll ever really be ready. I should be, but I just can't seem to find it in me to be excited especially after the weekend I've had. Coming home, unpacking, crying, sleeping, crying, sleeping, and repeat, it seemed Jer didn't fare much better. I heard him crying in the shower last night. This is really taking a toll on us, and not to mention I really miss dad.

Last night dad finally called and asked how we were, truth be told if it were up to me I would've stayed with him, and I bet Jer would've too. But he decided it was time for us to get back to stability, something I think Jenna might of mentioned to him about how teenagers need that kind of thing. A little too late Jenna.

As I come out of the shower I wrap myself in my robe and towel dry my hair and brush my teeth. Then I hurriedly unlock the door that leads to Jer's room and yell, "Your turn in the bathroom," and walk to my room and lock the door behind me so I can dress in peace.

I hear Jer grunt and finally get in the shower, I smile, he knows what's good for him. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to pour ice cold water over his head, yank the curtains open wide, or repeatedly yell in his ear until he got up. He knows me so well, and knows that's exactly something I would do if he didn't get up.

I start getting dressed in a pair of white lacy undergarments, curtesy of the many places in Europe I've been to and proceed by dressing in white skinny jeans, a tan sweater top covered by a light blue button up that scrunches at the elbows and my tan heeled ankle booties. I made sure to keep my hair wavy today and accessorized with a silver chain link necklace and tan cuff.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to see Jer sitting at the bar counter top with still damp hair eating coco puffs and drinking orange juice. He's dressed in a black t shirt and black baggy pants accompanied by his favorite black faded converse.

I roll my eyes at his lack of effort and go pour myself a cup of coffee. Jenna comes downstairs looking frantic.

"I'm late, I'm late," she shouts looking for something. Jer and I both look at her and laugh, she looks ridiculous with her hair in wild crazy curls all over her face and still in her puffy pink robe, blue pj pants, and bunny slippers.

"No Jenna you're not," I say sweetly and point to the clock and it says 6:05. She immediately calms a bit and sighs.

"That's good," she says relieved. "I must have forgotten to set my alarm," she says.

"Happens to the best of us," I say as I take a sip of my steamy hot coffee.

"I wanted to be up to see you guys out on your first day."

"Well, now you are," I tell her cheekily. She brightens a bit at that.

"Yeah I guess I am," she says happily to be doing something right.

"But not for long," Jeremy points out. "El and I got to get to school."

I nod and grab my passenger bag and Jer grabs his bookbag.

"Wait, I thought we could eat together," Jenna says a bit sadly.

"I wish we could Jenna, but Jer and I have to be there early to get our schedules and locker combinations, definitely later though," I say as I give her a small hug and kiss the crown of her head.

"Oh okay," she says quietly. Jer waves over his head and shouts out he'll see her later and I do the same as we head out.

"Jer we really got to do something about our rooms," I say as I get into the driver seat and he gets into the passenger side. Dad had left our mother's car for us to share, but because I'm older I get it. Jer hates that I never let it go and always says I'm only 20 minutes older, not 20 years older and to let it go. But, it's never going to happen.

"Definitely," he agrees, "We're not twelve anymore and our bedrooms still say we are."

"Well we have been gone awhile, but it's nothing a day of shopping and cleaning can't fix," I say tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep either, huh," he asks.

"Nope, how could I, that bed is so small and I can't move around comfortably," I tell him.

"Trust me El I know."

**Hope you liked it, I'm kinda on a role with this story, next will be Damon's POV and maybe they'll finally meet. Read to find out. No Reviews/No Updates so Review!**


	4. No One, No Desire

**An Update. Finally. Writers block is a bitch, enjoy. This was not where I was originally going to take this story however I just went with it. Let me know what y'all think.**

**Damon's POV**

Damon's POV

I am Damon Salvatore and I am mute. Why might you ask, because some things are better left unsaid.

I was a seven year old boy, who would talk, and read, and laugh, and play. That all changed when I witnessed my babysitters murder. To this day the case is still open. There were no leads; sure they had the guys DNA, but nothing to match it to. Turns out the guy who killed and raped Katherine Pierce wasn't in the system.

It was a sad day when I finally came to understand what had happened. I grieved, I puked, and I stopped talking.

I learned that Katherine or Kat as I used to call her was pregnant when she was killed, and it tore me to pieces that someone could do something so evil.

As far as I knew she was a good person, she volunteered at the homeless shelter, she loved kids and animals, she recycled, and she was too young to die.

Katherine Pierce was 18 when her life was taken from her at the hands of a mad man. She was still in high school and had her future ahead of her, granted with a baby.

The cops deduced that she didn't know her killer, although I beg to differ. When I was able to understand what had happened, I remembered the man knew her name, she begged him for her life. Katherine Pierce had known her killer.

I never told anyone what I knew. I didn't want Katherine to be dragged through the mud, she was already dead and nothing would bring her back.

After her death, I stopped talking to anyone and everyone. My mother god bless her soul took me to see a child psychologist, that didn't do any good. I still wouldn't speak to anyone, including my family. I haven't spoken to anyone in over 10 years. I can't and I won't.

No one understands how hard it was and is to be a lead witness in this case. Katherine Pierce was well-known, although not liked by everyone she was still the Mayor's daughter and that made all the difference.

Mayor James Pierce was a force to be reckoned with. He helped Mystic Falls strive in its time of need. He supplied public works projects for citizens who needed jobs and that helped the economy of our small town very much.

Mayor Pierce is still loved today even though he's no longer the mayor. After Katherine's death he resigned and the citizens of Mystic Falls reelected a new mayor, Mayor Richard Lockwood.

Although, Mayor Lockwood isn't as loved and respected as Mayor Pierce had been, he still does his job and is a decent mayor. The only reason he won though is because he owns more than half of Mystic Falls. If he didn't I highly doubt he would've even stood a chance in the elections.

Enough about Mystic Falls politics, I stopped speaking out of fear. Fear for myself and my family. If I ever said anything about Katherine knowing her killer that'd be one more lead in the direction of finding her killer. As much as I want that for her, I don't want that for myself or my family.

The guy who murdered Katherine didn't just pop her one on the street; he murdered her in my home. He took away my security and the security of my family. He picked our lock and broke into our home where he raped and murdered the Mayor's daughter who was babysitting a seven year old, who was me.

I know what you are thinking, I'm paranoid, I thought so too, until I received a printed up piece of paper that made me believe otherwise. I received it the day after she was already gone.

_I know who you are. I know where you live. If I got to her what makes you think I can't get to you too?_

The cops tried to find out where it came from, but they never could. There were no prints, no return address, and no leads to go off of.

Needless to say I kept my mouth shut.

I had learned sign language to communicate with my family and used dry erase boards, pen and paper, and text to communicate with my teachers and friends.

I was done talking and I still am. I have no desire to say anything to anyone.

No desire at all.

…

I start getting ready for another day of hell. I fucking hate school. I'm just sick and tired of everything.

More than that, I am sick and tired. Sick and tired of high school, sick and tired of home, sick and tired of Mystic Falls, and sick and tired in general.

Welcome to my hell.

It's been 2 months since my junior year started and two months since the devil started rearing his ugly head. I've been teased, ridiculed, and jumped more than half the amount of time I've actually been in school.

High school students are bullies; don't let anyone ever tell you differently, because it would be a lie.

Sure there is an occasional ally here and Good Samaritan there, but most of them are all the same. Most of them are bullies or bystanders, and even worse than that are bullies who are peer pressured into being bullies.

I should know my former best friend is a testament to that.

How do I even begin to describe my former good friend Enzo?

We grew up together, and well things became tense when I stopped speaking. We still communicated, but differently than how we used to. It was a true test of friendship, one that he failed. We were good up until freshman year and that's when things took a turn for worse.

It was fucking unbearable. I was as alone as you could get. The only other person I had was my brother who was still a middle schooler, but things got better last year, or so I thought. Later, Stefan and I got separated by lunch waves and classes and after school activities galore.

Stefan joined football and other sports that I could care less about and I decided to join the school paper as it's the only real way I'll have a voice in this school. Other male students and rebel types don't seem to understand that or care to, so they mess with me by sending threatening notes, and make fun of me amongst themselves. It was pathetic.

I was in my own personal hell and I still am, but not for the same reasons.

Back to Enzo, he made a few buddies freshman year, he wanted to appear tough so he wouldn't get beaten on, but instead he was pressured into beating on me. It was him or me, take a guess what he chose.

Enzo began hanging out with Connor Jordan and his group of misfit bullies.

Before Enzo completely dumped me on my ass freshman year, he told me Connor told him that they called themselves 'The Hunters' because they preyed on the weak and only when the weak begged for death did they strike for the kill. When I heard that, I knew something was seriously messed up with Connor and 'The Hunters', but Enzo didn't care he wanted in. He had explained to me it was like the concept of kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, beat or be beaten.

It's safe to say that I didn't agree with his logic.

Things changed the following week, he'd joined their 'crew' and his first test was to beat on me, at first he'd tried to get out of it, but then they gave him an ultimatum: him or me. With that said he made his choice and kicked my ass after school leaving me with a black eye, bruised ribs, and a busted lip.

My mother was not pleased, and my father was sorely disappointed. He was embarrassed to have a weakling for a son.

But I am not weak. I was that day because I chose not to fight back. But from now on I was never going to be susceptible to that again.

I've only been jumped a few times since freshman year, freshies and sophomores want to take a crack at the mute to get in with the 'The Hunters' whose membership grows every year. Connor Jordan may be gone, but 'The Hunters' are not. I don't let that get to me though; I always come out on top and hold my own.

Enzo is in charge of 'The Hunters' this year since Connor gave him his position before he left for college. I am actually quite lucky that it's Enzo and not some other douche that's in charge because now no one messes with me, and I know I owe that to him. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud. He still chose them over me and that is not something I would ever forget.

I could handle when others teased me for not talking because they didn't know why, but he did so it hurt on a different level when he joined in on the teasing.

I just hope 'The Hunters' ends with Enzo. The only way it won't is if he finds a successor, someone he wants to replace him, like Connor chose him.

The school board knows about 'The Hunters 'and has tried to end it, but it's no use, there is no proof that it even exists. Everyone knows it exists but anyone who comes forward knows there is a price to pay, and that's why no one does.

No one ever does.

**Please review. Tell me what you think. No Review/No Update so REVIEW! Tell me hit or miss, and if you don't like it I'll go back and rewrite. Thanks for reading.**


	5. New Kids

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me. Here is a long awaited and overdue chapter. I hope you enjoy. It's not quite where everyone wants it to be, but you have to understand its a process, and this story requires a foundation and build-up so I hope you understand. I would really like to thank ****_Short on Words_**** for asking me to update, without her reaching out to me, this chapter may not have been published! Okay here we go, enjoy!**

_Elena POV_

I feel like I'm in a fish bowl, which I technically am. I'm sitting in the main office which has glass windows that look out into the hallway, so in a way it is a fish bowl. It's the equivalent of a fish bowl in high school.

Everyone is staring at me and Jeremy in the main office. We are waiting to meet with the principal and get our schedules. Every time someone passes by the main office, which is about every few seconds, we get gawked at and hear hushed whispers about the new kids.

If I wasn't so used to being the new girl at this point, I'd be having some serious anxiety attacks right about now. I think I've learned to deal with it better; well that and I took two Xanax when we pulled up into the parking lot to prevent an anxiety attack, courtesy of my prescription pill popping exe best friend, Anna who is also Jeremy's exe girlfriend. Girl could snatch anything; she was a bit of a klepto.

I feel slightly foggy but nothing I can't handle, I look over and notice Jer is almost too calm, when otherwise he would've been bouncing his knee relentlessly, he is eerily relaxed.

I look in his eyes and they are slightly glassy, damn he's got something much stronger than I do or a higher dosage than what I took because he is almost out of it. Guess this is as hard for him as it is for me. I guess great minds think alike, or it could always be because we're twins.

"Elena and Jeremy Gilbert," the lady at the front desk calls, I think her name was Gail, "Principal Bennett is ready to see you," she continues as she gestures to his office.

I nod my head once to let her know I heard her and get up and gather my things and Jer does the same.

"Bennett," he asks, "as in Bonnie Bennett?" I halt for a minute.

"I suppose," I answer vaguely, before continuing to the office, Jeremy trailing after.

Bonnie Bennett was one of my best friends growing up, she was so, I don't know, Bonnie. She was kind, and smart, trust-worthy, and honest, but very strong, and not at all afraid to stick up for herself, she was well, Bonnie. I cried on her shoulder when my mother died, her shoulder and the shoulder of my other best friend Caroline Forbes. Caroline was the complete polar opposite. She was bubbly, girly, social, involved, but also insecure sometimes, and sometimes too controlling, and boy could she talk. But, she was still one of my best friends. Bonnie was far from perfect too. She could be stuck in her ways and sometimes a little too judgy. But I wouldn't change them for anything. They were there for me at my worst and tried to be there for me even when I shut them out.

But, Bonnie was there for me every day leading up to my mother's funeral. Caroline was only there the first two days, but then she kind of backed out and gave me some space to let me grieve after she realized she wasn't being there for me in the way I needed her.

Caroline was trying to be supportive and nurturing in her own way, but it came off a bit uncaring sometimes. I loved her all the same; I knew it was hard for her to comfort me when her dad left her and her mom the previous year for another man. She had wished her father would die after what he did to her and her mother, and then there I was, her best-friend whose parent didn't just leave, but left the world altogether. I think it made her feel bad for ever wishing her father was dead, because it's so final, you never get to go back when something like that happens.

I haven't kept in touch with either of them much since I've been gone. It's been easier for me to avoid and forget. I still got letters from them every year for 2 years, until they just stopped. I guess they realized I didn't want to be bothered.

Jeremy had gotten letters from Bonnie though and well still did before we left London. They had kept in touch.

She was there for him too, when our mother passed. She came over to our house every single day, while our father was working at the hospital and getting things in order for our mother's funeral and our short there after departure. She would just sit with us and talk about the most mundane things like TV shows and food, and sports, which she absolutely hated but did it to connect with him, because he needed someone to talk to just as much as she knew I did. Little did she know, Jeremy hates sports. But he listened to her talk about them because he thought she liked them. Jer always had a crush on Bonnie ever since we were about 10 and he started hitting puberty. He was an early bloomer I guess you could say, we never went through the boys and girls have cooties faze.

Jer opens the door to the principal's office and says, "Ladies first," while smirking and gesturing me inside. I roll my eyes at his gentleman attempt and step inside the office with him trailing behind.

"Please take a seat," Principal Bennett says with a gesture to the two seats sitting opposite his desk.

I sit in the seat closest to the door and snicker quietly at Jer's expression, he wanted to sit there. Oh well, too bad lil bro.

"Elena, Jeremy," he nods at each of us as Jeremy sits in the other chair, "I've heard some wonderful things about your talents," he starts, "However, I've also heard some not so good things," he finishes.

I cringe inwardly, here we go. But when I go to defend myself, I realize he's looking at Jeremy. This is news to me.

"We have some strict policies, that you must follow here, Mr. Gilbert," he admonishes, "But, that goes for you as well Ms. Gilbert," he says as he looks at me.

I nod my head in response, "Absolutely, Rudy," I say and then quickly correct myself when I register the flash of shock on his face from what I just said, "Principal Bennett."

Whether he chose to ignore the fact that I just called him by his first name, or he simply doesn't care, I'm grateful he didn't call me out on it.

"Anyways," he continues, "If you are caught on campus with any alcoholic substances, illegal drugs, engaging in any sexual activity, or cheating, you will be either be suspended or expelled depending on how the severe the act," he says looking over our transcripts I assume.

"Let's try not to get into any trouble while you're here, understood Mr. and Ms. Gilbert?"

I nod my head once and look over at Jer and see he's just looking at Principal Bennett with something akin to anger or frustration. I pinch Jer's arm and he looks at me, then nods once to our expectant Principal.

"We'll be on our best behavior, Mr. Bennett," I say.

"Yes, nothing but the best," Jer says a bit sarcastically, but I don't think Principal Bennett picked up on it, and if he did he's choosing to ignore it.

"Good, then everything is settled. Have a wonderful first day," he says, "Gail will give you your schedules at the front desk."

"Thank you," I say as we both get up and start to leave his office.

"It's good to have you both back Gilberts," Principal Bennett says in a softer sweeter voice.

"Thank you, Principal Bennett," I say.

"Elena, its Rudy, just at school I'm Principal Bennett."

I smile, "Okay Principal Bennett," I say as I shut his office door behind me, Jer still standing just outside the door.

"Jer, what the hell was that about," I ask quietly so no one else hears.

"He's seen my file," he responds nonchalant.

"And," I ask.

"And, he's Bonnie's dad Elena," he says as if it explains everything.

"Okay," I ask still not getting it.

"He knows what I did at our last school, and he knows I've been keeping in touch with Bonnie through the last 5 years we've been gone," he says frustrated and lets out a sigh.

"He fucking knows, Elena," he says looking at me directly in the eyes, and that's when it clicks… Bonnie's dad, Principal Bennett KNOWS.

At our last school, Jer wasn't the greatest student by any means, but he did his best. However, in our sophomore year, he went off the deep end a bit. He was every father's worst nightmare for their daughter, but he was also the teacher's worst nightmare for their students. He was a ladies man, and disruptive, but that's not the worst of it. He was caught having sex on the principal's desk with Anna and a bottle of Jack and Special K.

It's safe to say if he ever wants to date Bonnie, her father won't allow it. Her father is a great guy, and a great father, so he sure as hell wouldn't want his daughter with my brother after all he's done.

"I'm sorry Jer," I tell him as I walk over to Gail who is printing out what I assume to be our schedules.

He sighs and joins me at the counter, "I know," he says solemnly.

As Gail finishes printing out our schedules she hands them to us.

"Okay," she starts, "Both of you have similar classes, but because you had taken higher classes in London both of you are technically Seniors here, however because you both have missed a tremendous amount of school over the years, switching schools you will have to graduate with the Junior class, so you can make up all that you've missed." She explains.

I didn't think it'd be any other way. I know they do it differently in London, so I'm not surprised by this turn of events. Besides, all my old friends are juniors and it wouldn't be karma or the universe fucking with me by letting me get out of avoiding them.

Don't get me wrong, I love them. I do. But, when I left and then didn't keep in touch, I did it for my own selfish reasons. I didn't want to be reminded of the life I had before my mother died, and that's what they were, a reminder of my old life. So I just let myself avoid and forget, and now here I am, going to see them again, and feel bad for what I did. Feel bad for turning my back on our friendships. I going to have a lot of work cut out for me, if I ever want their forgiveness.

"Well, there you go, good luck," Gail says as she gets back to work at the copy machine.

"Thank you," I say as I leave and hear Jer mumble a 'thanks' as we leave the main office, finally!

As soon as we step out of the office, I look at my schedule and read what locker I have, where it is, and the combination.

"Where's your locker," Jer asks.

"By the library it would seem," I tell him as I show him my schedule, "You?"

"Damn, mine is near the gym," he says with disgust. I don't blame him.

"Wait, what classes do you have," he asks as I flip my schedule open and allow him to compare the two.

"It would seem we only one class together aside from lunch," he says and I look at our schedules and realize he's right. We both have history with Alaric Saltzman together, first period, oh the joy.

I read the name of our teacher again and then smile.

"Hey Jer, look at the teacher's name," I tell him and he rolls his eyes at me says, "Yeah, poor guy was named Alaric, so," he asks.

"You don't think it sounds familiar," I ask baiting him, I know he'll get it if he thinks about it for a second.

I watch as realization crosses his face, it is hysterical.

"As in Alaric, the guy Jenna is seeing," he says understanding. I nod.

"How many other Alaric Saltzman's can there possibly be in Virginia? The coincidence is entirely too great," I tell him.

He seems to consider this, "Do you think Jenna told him about us?"

"I would certainly hope so. I mean we've met him all but once, but she seems serious about him, I imagine it wouldn't be good to lie to the person you're seeing, if you don't want to end up celibate" I muse.

"Gross, El, I don't want to think about Aunt Jenna and well that," Jeremy says shaking his head as if to rid the thoughts I planted.

"You'll live," I tell him, "anyway I'm going to head to my locker before class starts, I'll see you in a bit," I say as I head down a hall that'll hopefully lead me towards the library.

"Okay, see you then," he says as he turns down the other hallway, I'm assuming to find his locker as well.

As I'm walking down the hall, I can't help but notice how empty it is, I guess the students steer clear of the library a little too well. Why, I'll never know. I absolutely love the library and books, I'm a writer for crying out loud. That's when I see it, a group of medium to big guys in a secluded hallway that has an exit that leads to the side of the school. I see two guys blocking the exit or standing guard and I hear yelling coming from outside the doors.

I quickly look the other way and decide to keep head down the other hall towards the library and my locker near it. It's none of my business, nor my place to be nosy and get involved.

I keep walking down the hall and come to a complete stop when I see a boy. He's tall, and lean, and muscular but not too muscular, he has dark black raven hair falling in heaps around his face, and he's pale, but not sickly pale, and that when I notice his ice blue eyes staring into my own and realize I've been staring and I immediately turn around and make a run for the girls bathroom.

I close the door behind me and let out a sigh, and when I look up I see Bonnie and Caroline looking right at me with surprise and shock written on their faces, as well as hurt and curiosity swimming in their green and blue eyes, respectively.

"Elena," They both say simultaneously.

"Hey guys."

**Well? Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. I can take criticism, although I ask you not to be rude about it. I am human and I do have feelings, please be considerate. My policy is No Reviews/NO Updates so if you want more, please review or PM me, I really enjoy hearing or should I say reading what you have to say and it makes me that more eager to update. Love you all, please REVIEW! - Lisa**


	6. The Beginning of a Long Day

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a chapter. I know it took a while, it's shorter than the last time. This is a late X-Mas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate this time of year, present. I wanted it to be extra special so I spent more time on this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Without further ado...**

Who was that girl? There was a beautiful brown eyed beauty and she was staring at me and then she took off. It was intense. The way she looked at me, almost as if she could see through me. Why did she run off?

Now that I think about it, she looked so familiar. I just can't place it. Where could I have seen her before? I know I don't know her; she's obviously new if she came down this hallway at this time. Everyone here knows that The Hunters occupy the hall at this time in the morning and to be anywhere else but here. I of course don't listen to their rules, Enzo is in charge and so all the other guys are to back off and leave me alone. I'm "Off Limits".

So, she's definitely new. How come she looks so familiar then? It doesn't make sense. All I know is that I can't wait to see her again. And who wouldn't, she is a total babe. She has amazing curves, she's average height, has nice olive toned skin, long chestnut tresses, a heart-shaped face, and chocolate brown eyes. She could be a model, and in fact if I hadn't seen her in the hallway at Mystic Falls High, I would've sworn she was one. She looks like the model from this U.K. magazine I read. It was about a twins a writer and artist. I don't remember their names just that the girls name started with an 'E'.

It's probably not even the same person. Why would someone willing come to Mystic Falls if they could be anywhere else?

All I know is that she looked oddly familiar, I think as I open my locker and a Mystic Falls Gazette newspaper with "Mayor's Daughter Murdered" headline slides out and falls to the hallway floor. I bend down and pick it up, and on the front page is Katherine's face. I drop the paper and gasp in complete shock. That girl. Katherine. They look like they could be the same person; they could be twins, or related at the very least. They share the same chocolate eyes, chestnut brown hair, and heart-shaped face. The only difference is obviously their age, and Katherine had wild curls while the girl in the hall had straighter wavy hair.

I can't believe it. That girl is Katherine's doppelganger. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I should have. Now, I just have to stay away from her. It's what's best for everyone. I don't even talk; I wouldn't know what to even say if I chose to.

I haven't spoken to anyone in years, what makes this girl so special that I should just start talking her, when I don't even talk to my own family? No I should just stay away from her, even though I don't want to… in fact I want nothing more than to be a normal teenager and talk to her, but alas I am not. I'm a mute nobody with baggage the size of Texas.

I sigh as I pick up the paper and shove it back in my locker. It's time I get out of here, before any of the "Hunters" decide to defy Enzo and become the next "Big Bad".

Where did that girl go anyway? She just ran off and disappeared. I hope she didn't run into any of the "Hunters", it's most likely her first day, so coming face to face so soon is quite unfortunate. Oh well, she'll learn how things are done around here sooner or later, hopefully sooner. It'll help me keep my distance and vice versa. I'm left alone, and people don't interact with me in fear of becoming outcasts themselves. Maybe she'll just avoid me. Everyone else does.

Elena POV

_I close the door behind me and let out a sigh, and when I look up I see Bonnie and Caroline looking right at me with surprise and shock written on their faces, as well as hurt and curiosity swimming in their green and blue eyes, respectively._

_ "__Elena," They both say simultaneously._

_ "__Hey guys."_

"Hey guys," I say a little awkwardly. They both just stare, dumbstruck, almost if they can't believe I'm really here. Well newsflash, I am, and this is getting beyond awkward.

Finally Caroline decides to step forward, "Elena, Elena Gilbert," she asks almost timidly, possibly afraid it's just her imagination I suppose, she was always a dreamer that Caroline.

"Yeah, Care, it's me," I say stepping forward as well closing the small space between us, "I'm here."

The mention of my nickname for her seems to be all it takes for her to really believe it's me, one minute she's standing right in front of me the next she has me in a fucking chokehold of a hug.

"Oh My GOD! Elena," she screams hugging me tighter, "I've missed you so much! How long has it been? Where were you? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you text or email? Why did you just leave without saying goodbye?" she rushes out while still holding me tight, now crying. I feel her hot wet tears soak through my shirt and that's all it takes for me to feel bad.

She pulls back and looks at me, gauging my reaction, waiting for an answer. She looks so broken, so sad, her mascara created long black streaks running down her face and she has snot dibbling down her nose. I did this.

Caroline Forbes is one of the strongest people I know and I've reduced her to a blubbering emotional mess, in a span of two minutes. I am definitely a shit friend, if we could even be considered 'friends' anymore.

Seeing that Caroline is still waiting for an answer and apparently Bonnie too, judging by her expectant look and tapping foot, I sigh. "It's a long story."

"One we deserve to hear," Bonnie pipes in, and Caroline eagerly nods in agreement.

"You both deserve more than that," I concede sadly and offer an equally sad smile.

"I've missed you both," I say looking at them both intently, "Very much."

Those sweet, honest, and heartfelt words is all it takes before Caroline is chokeholding me again in a death grip hug, "Oh Lena, we missed you too! We really did! Right Bonnie," she shouts for confirmation as though I wouldn't take her word for it.

"Right," Bonnie agrees, and chuckles as she looks at my face, which I assume is turning purple from the lack of oxygen I'm currently receiving. "Care, let go already, give the girl some space to breathe," she chastises. Caroline immediately releases me with an embarrassed look on her face and mumbles sorry.

I smile and shake my head. "It's okay, just don't kill me before Bonnie's had her chance to squeeze me to death," I say looking over at Bonnie waiting for her to finally pounce. Just when I say it, Bonnie's on me holding me in a much stronger death grip, "You know me so well, considering you've been gone for the past 5 years," she says as she hugs me with all she's got.

"Did I mention I was sorry," I breathe out fighting for much needed oxygen. God they're going to kill me before we patch things up, the way we're headed.

"No you didn't," Bonnie scolds releasing her death grip on me only to smack me across the arm.

"Ow," I grit out, "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what for," she scolds again. And it's true I do know, but hey I couldn't help leaving. It wasn't up to me; it was up to my father. But, I didn't keep in touch and that was my fault and my fault alone.

"I know, and I am sorry," I say sincerely.

"Well, as long as you know what you did was wrong, we can put the past behind us," Bonnie says gently squeezing my arm reassuringly.

"Really," I ask hopefully. This is the best thing I could have ever asked for. I don't deserve their forgiveness, but I need it.

"Yes, really," she says sweetly, "But you still have plenty to make up for and you will be on probation," she says seriously.

I knew this wasn't going to come without some strings. When we were younger and one of us messed up, we would be put on what we called 'probation' by the other two and in this period, the person who had wronged had to do everything the others said until the others felt that they more than made up for what they had done.

When we were younger, Caroline was the probation Queen, she just always put her foot in her mouth and dug herself a deeper hole, when she tried to backtrack, she learned over time to be a little more careful when other's feelings came into play.

Now it was my turn to make amends, and I more than deserved it.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay," questioned Caroline who was a bit shocked I was going along with it. I guess she thought I had given up on our friendship for good. To be fair, I said goodbye to Bonnie, but I never got the chance to do the same for Care, I didn't know how to. She said some insensitive things when my mom passed, it was intentional, but it still hurt. I didn't know what to say to her after that.

I walk up to Care and Bonnie and hug them both. "I love you both, just because I've been gone, doesn't mean I didn't miss you guys or care," I start, "But, things were hard after mom passed, and I didn't know how to go on, much less be a friend."

Caroline sniffles, "I am sorry for what I said, Elena," she starts.

I shake my head to silence her, "It's in the past Care," I reassure her. She nods slightly relieved. I guess she thought I'd never forgive her for saying, _I'd trade places with you, I wish my father would've died. _In her own way she was trying to be sweet, saying if she could trade our parents places she would, but I had just lost my mother, she had no idea how good she had it, she had both her parents still alive and well. I couldn't believe she'd said that, and told her to her face, her father was a good man and didn't deserve her hatred. He left her mother because he was gay and he wasn't in love with her, but that didn't mean he didn't love her mother or her still.

I think she was shocked I had said something, I'd always placated her before about wishing her father was dead, but this time things had changed, I did lose my mother and would've done anything to have her back, and there Caroline was wishing her father dead. It wasn't fair, I didn't wish my mother dead, but that's what happened, she died and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

We all finally part from our embrace and all laugh when we she each other's make up smudged and ruined. Good thing we were in a bathroom.

Caroline sniffles and goes to assess her damage in the mirror. "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I LOOKED LIKE A DROWNED RACCOON?"

Bonnie and I both silently laugh at her hysterics and join her at the mirrors to fix our make up as well. I can't have people seeing me like this on my first day.

After adjusting our make-up we exit the restroom as the first bell rings and the three of us head to our classes. I guess we all share the same first period, weird.

As we head to history we pass the library and I suddenly remember the blue eyed mystery guy I ran from. I don't even know why I did it. I remember feeling this intense desire to go up to him, when I realized he saw me staring and ran for cover. I've always been confident when it came to guys, they were putty in my hands, but seeing him turned me into an embarrassed and insecure twelve year old and I ran. Not very mature, I know, but I couldn't help it. He just consumed me, with his body, posture, and not to mention his beautiful baby blues that I could just drown in.

"We have plenty to catch up on though, right Elena," Bonnie questions pulling me from my thoughts on the blue eyed mystery guy.

"Yeah, we do," I answer her, "Like the fact that you're dad's the principal or that you've kept in touch with my brother updating him on sports," I say teasingly.

Bonnie grows red in the face, "Yeah, plenty to catch up on," she says with blush tinted cheeks.

I smile as Caroline walks into history Bonnie and I trailing behind. When I step into the class I see Jeremy sitting with Matt and Tyler and four last remaining open seats, one next to Tyler, which Caroline immediately takes. One next to Jeremy, which Bonnie slides into, and one next to Matt and one more open seat next to it. I quietly slip into the seat next to Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy in front of us and Caroline and Tyler behind us.

I look at the empty seat next to me and ask if there is someone missing, and just as Matt is about to answer, in walks mystery guy. His icy blues land on my brown, and recognition flashes across his features as well as…fear?

The next person to walk in is Mr. Saltzman himself. He bumps into the mystery guy who has still not taken the last remaining seat next to me. Why?

"Mr. Salvatore," Mr. Saltzman says, "Please take your seat." Salvatore? Like the founding family, Salvatore?

The mystery guy who I now know is a Salvatore nods his head and heads over to take his seat next to me.

When he sits down, I offer my hand, "Hi, I'm Elena," I say. He just looks at my hand and nods. I pull my hand away, slightly embarrassed. What did I ever do to him? I know this morning was weird, but I'm trying to be polite and make up for it.

"And you are," I question.

"Damon, his name is Damon," says a distinctly British accent from behind me. I look at Matt and then at Damon.

"Why couldn't he tell me himself," I asked. Seriously what is up with him?

"Because he's mute love," the guy with the accent responds. Damon looks upset as he looks back at the guy with the accent. Are they friends? Wait did he say mute? Oh my god, I feel like such an ass, once again.

"Sorry," I apologize to Damon.

"It's okay love, you didn't know," replies the same now irritatingly annoying voice again.

"I was talking to Damon," I reply and look back at Damon who looks completely shocked.

"Yes, well he isn't quite the conversationalist, if you know what I mean," says the guy with the accent.

"I can make up my own mind, thank you," I say I turn back around in my seat and wait for Alaric to begin. I can't wait till he realizes Jer and I are in this class.

"I'm Enzo," the guy with the accent informs me.

"I didn't ask," I inform him. Enzo looks completely taken aback by my response and nods his head, leaning back in his seat, almost as if trying to figure me out. Good luck to you buddy, no one has gotten that far, which has more or less to do with continuously moving and well me being a bit of an introvert on occasion.

"Well class, let's begin, it seems we have two new students here today… an Elena and Jeremy…Gilbert," he questions reading our names off the roster. Alaric looks up almost unbelieving and sees me and my brother in his class, and the shit eating grin that forms on his face, just made my day.

"Hey Ric," Jeremy says with a small wave of his hand.

"Hi Alaric," I say with a smile and small wave as well.

The class looks at Alaric and then at us in suspicion, curiosity, and wonder.

I look around and face palm. Shit I said his name.

"I mean, Mr. Saltzman," I correct myself.

He nods for good measure. "Gilbert's," he addresses, "See me after class."

I nod my reply and Jer tilts his head. This is going to be a long day. I feel two pairs of eyes on me and look to my side and Damon is looking at me with a look I can't decipher and Enzo is looking at me too, only I can definitely read him, he's looking at me with lust and suspicion. I feel uncomfortable and bury my face into my notebook, doodling, as Alaric begins his lesson.

As I said this is going to be a long day.

**Well? Whadya think? Let me know. You know you want to. No Updates/No Review! So REVIEW! If you want to read more of this ever growing juicy story of the Delena variety, then REVIEW! I love you all! Happy Holidays! **


	7. Brothers, Bullies, and Books, Oh my

**Here we go, another long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm not even going to make any excuses. I'm sure you've heard them all before. So without further ado I give you the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Elena POV

This has got to be the longest day I've ever endured. Seriously. Throughout the entire first period my friends had been staring at me, intensely. It wasn't like I was going to float away or magically disappear into thin air, although I imagined at this point they were just waiting for something to happen.

I've tried to ignore everyone's stares; Alaric had to call the class back to attention at least 6 times. That has to be some sort of record. The students in this school are just out of their minds. It's like they've never had new students before, which is completely possible. This is Mystic Falls after all.

The girls and the exception of one boy had been drooling over my brother who couldn't give a damn because none of them were Bonnie Bennett while the hormonal teen boys have been giving me the eye. I guess it's true what they say about fresh meat and on the account of my brother and Bonnie distance does make the heart grow fonder.

During first period I had been watching Bonnie fume over the attention he'd been receiving and Jer loved every minute of it. My brother, the artistic and well-built heartthrob, only had eyes for her. If I hadn't known about their mutual crushes on each other for years and had time to accept it, I might've been a little grossed out and upset.

However, as luck would have it, I'm over the moon happy that they like each other. My brother needs a good girl like Bonnie, and there's no one I'd trust more not to break Bonnie's heart than him. Besides, I've known they had somewhat of a connection ever since they met.

My brother was into drawing the supernatural and Bonnie loved to talk about it. She would hear all these witch stories from her grams and then tell them to me. One day, she saw Jeremy's wicked sketches of supernatural creatures and she started telling him about the stories. After that she was worried he thought she was weird so she started talking about sports, thinking he'd liked them. But, he doesn't and neither does she. It'd be quite funny if it wasn't so anticlimactic.

After class had finished I sat waiting for the bell to ring in 3…2…1, it was about time! I stayed firmly rooted in my seat. I looked over and saw that Jeremy however, felt the need to walk our friends, "cough, cough" Bonnie to the door. My brother is a lovesick fool, and it's so sweet. I can't even.

I smiled at Care, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler as they started to leave the class.

"I'll see you guys later," I called to them.

"Bet your ass, Gilbert," Tyler said as he put his arm around Caroline's waist. That was interesting…

"Yeah, Elena, you better," Caroline warned in a sweet giggly tone as she and Tyler glided out the door. Were they an item? Guess I really had been gone too long, I had little to no clue what's up around here. I definitely needed to be caught up to speed, and no one was better than Caroline. I had to make sure to ask during lunch and hopefully be caught up. Caroline loved to gossip, so that should be fun.

"See ya," Matt called as he headed to his next class, racing for the door. Bonnie lingered by the door with Jeremy and she was blushing. I looked more intently and noticed Jer was holding her hand.

"I better get going," she announced and then looked over at me, "I'll see you at lunch," she called before she sashayed out the class. I had a feeling that was more for Jeremy's benefit. He was looking on after her like the idiot he is. He looked back in the class and there were still some students lingering.

"Ric, I'll be back," he called as he raced out the room, I presumed to catch up with Bonnie.

I still sat exactly where I was and when I looked up I noticed the mystery guy whose name I learned was Damon, was in the front of the class with Alaric. Alaric was talking to him and he was just there. His eyes seemed to be glazed over as if he was there physically but not there, there.

The more I observed him, the more questions I had about him. Who was this mysterious hot guy? What was his story? The writer in me wanted to know everything, but the more sensible side told me to slow my roll, I just met the guy. After a few more seconds I saw him nod his head at something Alaric said and go to leave, and as he left I saw him look back at me. I met his eyes and quickly looked away. When I looked back he was gone and my infamous brother had returned.

Then it was just Jeremy, Alaric, and me. All the stragglers had gone off to their next class as we should've, but it was our first day so things weren't going to go exactly as planned. Jer and I were going to end up staying after each class to chat with our new teachers about the work and homework and basic school stuff. Fun. But this was Alaric and I knew the conversation was going to go much differently than the rest.

…

Damon POV

Why is life so complicated? Really, can someone give me an honest answer that doesn't suck, like, "It's just the way it is," or "Crazy things happen," or the worst, "I don't know."

It doesn't help me that you don't know. Not at all.

I really do wish life wasn't so complicated. If life were simple and easy I'd be a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. There wouldn't be any worries about bullies or criminals.

If life were simple I'd just be a normal teenage boy worrying about homework, and girls, and getting my license, and sports, and girls, and well, girls.

If life were uncomplicated I'd be happier. But, as anyone can clearly tell, I'm not. I'm fucking miserable!

I just got lectured again, for the 15th time this year.

"Damon, you should try making friends."

"Damon, you should focus on your school work."

"Damon, you should have a translator with you at all times."

"Damon you should do this, Damon you should do that. Damon you should feel this way, Damon you should feel that way."

"Damon, Damon, Damon."

I'm fucking tired of everyone telling me how I should run MY life. It gets really tiresome hearing people tell you what they think you should do, what the y think is best for you, well newsflash- they aren't me!

No one seems to understand that I witnessed someone get raped and shot before my very eyes, before I even knew what those things were. And here these people are telling me how I should deal with it, how I should feel, how I should be.

They are all hypocrites. They don't know shit.

The worst part though, is that some of what they say is right. I just don't know how to accept their advice or maybe it's because deep down I don't want to.

The only thing I'm sure of is I'll accept it when I'm ready. Everyone moves at a different pace, some faster than others, and I guess I'm one of the slow ones.

If you've ever heard the tale about the tortoise and the hare, you'd know that the slow tortoise eventually came out on top. What I guess I'm trying to say is, I guess I'll eventually come out on top too, for going at my own pace. The one that works best for me.

I continue contemplating life when I hear someone call my name from down the hall, in the same annoying British accent that I try to avoid. Enzo.

"Hey Damon," he says as he steps in stride with me. I give him a slight nod of indication.

"Right, you don't say much these days do you," he asks rhetorically. Before I even get a chance to respond with a physical gesture, such as flipping him the bird he responds with, "didn't think so," before starting on what he really wanted to tell me all along.

"Alright, I think I stop with the pleasant formalities and get to the chase," Pleasant? That's what he'd call pleasant? Man has he changed!

"About the new girl, Elena I think her name was, I saw you staring at her in class today and just wanted to let you know, you have no chance my friend," he says conspiratorially before pulling me aside to a less crowded hall beside the fountain.

"I mean why would she ever go for someone like you, when she can have someone like me?" I really just want to knock him out, but if I so much as raise my hand a bunch of his goonies will be on me before I even get the chance to deck him. I grit my teeth and listen, that's about all I can do.

This day cannot get any worse.

"…glad we understand each other," he finishes before he takes off leaving me in the middle of the hall, alone with my thoughts.

Wait what else did he say? I do this thing where I zone out on people. It's a trait I've acquired since the incident and no one really expected any response from me anymore.

I was able to develop sort of a selective hearing and selective responding technique which comes in handy on occasion. Except now. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I missed the whole second part of a conversation with Enzo about Elena.

I mean he wasn't wrong I was looking at her, staring even, but only because she looks so much like Kat. It's eerie, uncanny, whatever you want to call it, it's fucking unbelievable is what it is.

The only question I have now is why? Well not the only question, but I'm just too shocked to really comprehend much else right now.

...

Elena POV

As soon as everyone left the class, Alaric swept up both Jer and I into a big bear hug, which was unusual because to be honest Alaric wasn't much of a hugger or someone who initiated physical contact.

Jenna was the one who always liked to hug and touch, so I found it funny that she'd met a guy who couldn't stand it. They were total opposites, but they worked.

I guess some of Aunt Jenna's traits are rubbing off on him. Although, not that much. As the hug prolongs Alaric becomes tense and pulls back as soon as he can.

"Sorry about that, just haven't seen you guys in a while," he explains with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay," I say immediately.

"Yeah it's cool, but Ric since when did you become a hugger," Jeremy jokes.

Ric smiles and blushes a slight pink and coughs a bit, probably to gain some control over his bodily functions. I don't know why boys get embarrassed when they blush; I find it absolutely adorable… that may be the problem.

"Your Aunt has been rubbing off on me," Ric answers after he regained control of his blush. He's still a bit flushed, but I'm not going to say anything. If I mention it he'll probably make an excuse like, it's really warm in here, or an allergic reaction or something, and he'd say just about anything so that he can keep up his macho manliness…because macho men don't blush.

"I bet," Jeremy replies with a smirk. Light a Christmas tree Alaric lights up again and starts a coughing fit. I glare at Jeremy, he just loves to make people uncomfortable and push people's buttons. I mean it's fun, but we only just got here and he's going full force. I wish he'd give Alaric a break.

"I'm just messing," he says to Alaric who finally stops his cough attack for the second time.

"Are you okay," I ask gently as I pat his back.

"Yeah fine," Ric responds before turning to address us.

"Your Aunt didn't tell me you guys were moving back," he starts.

"We weren't sure for a while," I say as a way of explanation, "It kind of happened all at the last minute."

"I doubt that was the case for Jenna," Jeremy cuts in. When my brother's right he's right. Jenna knew about this long before we did, she's been planning it since we left. She left us our space in the beginning because it was what we needed, but then after a year she tried everything she could to get us back here. Only, it wasn't that easy. We were all over the place, moving constantly.

She talked to us twice a year and each time she came up with more excuses of why we should come back. My father couldn't take her calls anymore, she was driving him insane. We spoke to her twice a year; my father spoke to her twice a week. She finally wore him down and that's how we ended up back here.

"She is very persistent," Ric agrees with a chuckle.

"That she is," I say.

"It's a part of the reason I love her so much," Ric blurts out, and then coughs again as if to dismiss it. Jer and I exchange glances and smirk. He really is a macho man. If things are ever going to work out between him and Jenna he needs to loosen up a bit.

"It's a part of her charm," I say and he immediately relaxes. I think he forgets that we knew him before he dated our aunt. He used to be so much more fun and carefree and then he fell in love, and now he's afraid, because now he has something or should I say someone worth living for, someone he never wants to lose.

"Relax Ric, it's just us," Jer says patting him on the back.

"Take a breather," I tell him as I touch his arm. Ric smiles at the both of us.

"Okay," he says and walks over to his desk and pulls out two U.S. History books from his shelf, "time to get down to business," he says with an evil grin. Jer and I simultaneously groan.

This will not be the last discussion we'll have, book we'll get, or teacher we'll meet. This is only the beginning. We have the rest of the year ahead of us, still, ready or not it's coming fast.

"Quit your whining, this is only just the beginning."

**Let me know what you think. Leave a little review. Comments, criticism, questions, etc. all is welcome. Love you all, I have an update for I Don't Deserve You coming up shortly so stay tuned!**


End file.
